


Penis Envy

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Has A Human Cock, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Off-screen Museum Robbery, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford finds a golden statue of Bill in a museum. It has a little extra on it.





	Penis Envy

There is a statue of Bill in the Gravity Falls museum. It’s a remarkable piece of art, capturing the likeness of Ford’s Muse to an uncanny degree; he can’t stop looking at it, walking as close to it as he can to take in its many details.

He also can’t stop staring at the massive phallus between its legs.

It’s a human penis, grotesquely big and erect, crafted in the same painstaking detail as the rest of the statue. Part of Ford is wondering how in the hell the phallus can even stay upright, but mostly he’s consumed by burning jealousy. This artist _must_ have known Bill; how else could they have created such a life-like version of him? Has Bill posed for this artist, allowed them to see him in such ferocious, carnal state?

He doesn’t know, and he’s not sure if he really wants to know. He knows this: he needs to have this statue for himself.

*

“Geez, Fordsy!” Confetti explodes all around Ford’s Mindscape as Bill enters it, hands set on his sides as he starts to circle Ford, eye bright with delight. “Look at you, getting ready to break the law! I must say, I’m flattered.”

Ford flushes bright red, unable to meet Bill’s eye for very long. Of course, once he turns his face away from his Muse, Bill just zaps over to where he’s looking now, grabbing him from his jaw so he can force an eye contact between them. “Hey, there is no need to feel ashamed! Like I said, I’m seriously flattered! I never thought you’d be so hungry for my dick!”

“Bill!” Ford squeezes his eyes shut, face burning hot. The law breaking part is true: he has been planning the break-in to the museum for some time now, and he has made it to the point he can rehearse the process in his mind. He had been doing that before he had fallen asleep, giving Bill a perfect opportunity to barge into his dreams.

“Oh, don’t be like that, I’m loving it all! Though if you want my cock that bad, you don’t need a statue for it.”

“I- wait, what?”

He peels one eye open, only for the other one to follow immediately as they focus on a plump, bright pink cock head that’s peeking out from a split that has formed between Bill’s legs. A full cock starts to extend out, thick, veiny and dripping as it curves towards Bill’s surface, its tip gleaming white with pre-come as Bill reaches out with his hand, running his fingers along the underside of the ample length. Bill moans, eye drooping half-closed as he rests his palm on the underside of the cock, and Ford can’t stop his mouth from going dry at the sight.

“Man, humans,” Bill murmurs, grabbing his cock with both of his small, black hands as he starts to stroke it, rubbing his palms hard against the taut, flushed skin and tracing the large vein beneath it with his thumbs. “So sensitive.” Bill closes his eye fully now, groaning as he stretches his arms long so he can grasp the head of his cock, massaging the spongey flesh.

“Are you just going to stand there?” he asks, eye sliding open again as he looks at Ford. “You want this so much you’re going to rob a museum for it. Why don’t you take it right now?”

By all means, Ford should have more dignity than this. Instead, he reaches out and grabs Bill from his legs, pulling him closer across the air while Bill withdraws his hands from his cock, lifting them up and letting his fingers entwine into Ford’s hair instead. Bill starts stroking his fingers through the thick, brown locks while Ford pulls him close, releasing one of Bill’s slim legs in order to grasp Bill from his back. He looks at the pink, gently twitching cock for a while, feeling his own cock throb in response before he opens his mouth, and takes the cock in.

The cock tastes like Bill, like blood. It feels hot against Ford’s lips, much warmer than he imagines a human cock would be, but not unpleasantly so. He hollows his cheeks around it, licks at the soft, thin skin, starts to move his mouth up and down along its length. Bill is moaning, his gentle stroking turning into tight gripping as he rests his feet against Ford’s shoulders, his sleek thigh flexing and tensing in Ford’s loose grip.

“Damn, Sixer-”

Ford is moaning too, opening his mouth wider in order to get more of Bill’s cock into his mouth, starting to relax the muscles of his throat so he can take Bill there too, as deep as he can possibly go. He strokes his fingers along the length of Bill’s back, tracing the lines of the bricks in Bill’s lower half with his fingertips. When he finally dares to take Bill into the back of his mouth, letting the muscles of his throat squeeze tight around the hot, pulsing length for a moment, he feels something soft and firm press up against his jaw. As he slowly pulls away from Bill’s cock, he can see that a pair of balls have swelled up at the base of Bill’s cock, full and heavy, meaning-

“Sixer!”

Bill yanks him off his cock, holding him still with one hand as he drops the other one back down on his cock, stroking himself hard and fast until he’s coming, his seed hot and sticky as it lands on Ford’s face in several thick ropes, hanging off his cheeks and jaw. Ford cries out at every strike of come, feeling as one rope lashes across his mouth and onto his tongue, swallowing it eagerly before snaking his tongue out to lick more of it. Soon Bill is pulling him back down on his cock, making him bop up and down along its still stiff length a little while longer until one more load of come spills into his mouth. Ford swallows around Bill’s cock, suckling the thick shaft of flesh clean before letting it slip out of his mouth, panting heavily.

“Holy shit,” Bill says, kicking himself away from Ford while still holding onto his hair, letting his arms grow long again as he tilts Ford’s head down. “Look at you, you came from sucking me off alone.”

Ford looks down at the wet patch in the front of his pants, at the come that has spilled down from Bill’s cock and from his own mouth that is staining the floor and even his shoes. He should be ashamed of all of it, but all Ford feels is a happy buzz, smiling as he lifts his hands up to take a gentle hold of Bill’s wrists.

As Bill watches him, Ford takes Bill’s hands into his, kissing the small knuckles gently. He takes a few between his teeth and nips down a bit, making Bill laugh.

*

Ford gets the statue.

“Chop the dick off,” Bill tells him after he reports about his success, batting his balls softly between his hands like they’re- well, balls. “I hate having rivals around the house.”

That reminds Ford he still hasn’t asked about the maker of the statue, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He has settled his phallus issues.


End file.
